My Happy Ending
by MsEnny
Summary: Hay secretos que no se ocultan para siempre, como afecta a los hermanos pevesie la revelación de uno de esos ocultos?... Mi primer fic de Narnia.
1. Chapter 1

**My Happy Ending **

…-…-…-…-…-…

_Peter: 19 años_

_Susan: 18 años_

_Edmund: 16 años_

_Lucy: 15 años_

_-_

_**I Secretos y Recuerdos:**_

_-¿Crees que esta bien?... Quiero decir, quizás sería mejor decirles la verdad. Evitaríamos muchos problemas más adelante y tal ves… _

_-Por favor, no insistas más. Aún son muy pequeños. Es mejor que no lo sepan. – Sentenció- Pero, quizá más adelante, cuando encontremos el momento exacto… el momento adecuado… _

_-¿Y cuando será ese momento? – Cuestionó la señora a su esposo_

_El hombre bajó la mirada sin dejar su expresión seria y pensativa._

_-No lo se cariño. Solo espero que… cuando se entere…_

_-… No nos odie – Completó la Sra. Pevensie mirando un par de cunas a su costado… el primero de un niño rubio de un año y la segunda era una niña castaña más pequeña…_

_--------O_

_.: Trece años después:._

Tic tac, tic tac. Ese era el único sonido que rebotaba entre las paredes del salón.

Cuatro niños, los cuatro hermanos Pevensie se encontraban distribuidos en la habitación. Lucy, la menor de los cuatro se encontraba en el comedor terminando sus deberes escolares, Edmund estaba sentado en las escaleras leyendo un libro de Historia, Peter, el mayor, simplemente estaba recostado en el sofá mirando el techo mientras que Susan, quien estaba enferma (por eso no asistió a clases) se dedicaba a mirara algún punto de Londres a través de la ventana con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Listo!- Celebró Lucy para sí. Se levantó del comedor, tomo su cuaderno y se acercó a Edmund – Ed, podrías revisar mi… -

-No puedo Lucy, necesito estudiar – Contestó serio mientras enterraba su cabeza en el libro – Dile a Peter.

Lucy suspiró y se acercó al mayor de sus hermanos con la esperanza de que él si le atendiese – Peter, podrías revisar mis deberes, temo que quizá haya cometido algún error – Se explicó.

-Claro Lu. A ver dame…

-Se trata de Geometría y… - Peter detuvo a Lucy y le tendió el cuaderno.

-Lo lamento Lu, esa no es mi área… mejor pregúntale a Susan, ella es mejor en esto. – Dijo mientras volvía a recostarse en el cómodo sofá.

Lucy bufó¿Acaso era la única Pevensie que en verdad aprovechaba la escuela? – ¿Susan? – La pequeña se inclinó frente a su hermana quien parecía no querer apartar su mirada de los tumultos que hay en las calles – Susan, me ayudarías con mis deberes? – Lucy dejó su cuaderno en el piso y puso su mano en la frente de la castaña – Ay no… Edmund!! Peter!!

Peter saltó del sofá temiendo que quizás algo le hubiera pasado a su hermana menor mientras que Edmund solo apartó un poco la mirada de su libro y al cerciorarse de que ella estaba bien, siguió con lo suyo sin prestar atención a lo que fuera que estuviera pasando – Lucy¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Yo bien Peter, pero Susan esta muy caliente… creo que su resfriado a empeorado! – Peter tomó la temperatura de su otra hermana y si, eran ciertas las sospechas de Lucy – La llevaré a su habitación, Lucy llama al doctor, rápido!

Lucy corrió al teléfono y comenzó a llamar mientras, Peter, con delicadeza tomaba a Susan en brazos y subía los peldaños hasta la segunda habitación, la recostó y le pidió que durmiera sin embargo, Susan estaba como ida y eso le daba pensar al rubio que no lo estaba escuchando.

Media hora después llego el doctor quien fue recibido por Edmund llevándolo a la habitación de su hermana mayor. Estando allí el hombre comenzó a analizarla tal y como había hecho la noche anterior que fue cuando el resfriado de la castaña había dado inicio. – Chicos, donde esta su madre?

-Ella salió, se fue a un viaje muy importante y no va a regresar hasta mañana en la noche – Relato Lucy quien no quitaba la mirada del rostro de Susan. Ella jamás había visto a su hermana así… Susan casi nunca enfermaba. Por lo general siempre era ella pero, ahora…

-Bueno, no importa. Lo único que esta jovencita necesita – Señaló a Susan – Es mucho descanso, no dejen que se mueva de la cama y mucho menos que salga de la casa; hay demasiada contaminación afuera y eso solo empeoraría su estado, entendido? – Los tres Pevensie asintieron – Bueno, se me hace tarde chicos. Si necesitan algo llámenme, adiós.

Hacía tres horas que el doctor se había marchado, Peter dejó a Edmund cuidando de Susan (Y este solo miraba sus libros en vez de su hermana) mientras que Lucy y él hacían el intento de prepara algo comestible, les era difícil ya que Susan era quien generalmente hacía todo. – Creo que hemos creado… sopa – Comentó la más joven mientras miraba el plato que tenía enfrente. – Peter crees que Susan quiera comerlo?

-Aunque tengamos que obligarla, es por su bien, además – Tomó una cuchara y probo – No nos quedo tan mal…

-Si tu lo dices – Dijo sonriendo

Subieron y entraron a la habitación, Edmund salió y se excuso diciendo que quería ducharse.

-Sabes, creo que yo también debería ducharme, mañana hay escuela y…

-Y?

-Peter, alguien tiene que quedarse con ella, no podemos dejarla sola…

-Yo me quedaré. Espero que mamá no se enoje

-No lo hará, es por Su. Además tu vas bien en la escuela, problema sería si fuera Edmund quien faltara, no crees? – rió

Lucy salió de la habitación dejando a sus dos hermanos mayores solos.

-Susan – Comenzó a llamarla, tenía que hacerla comer aquélla sopa – Susan, tienes que comer, arriba – La chica solo parpadeaba – Susan, vamos. Lucy y yo te preparamos algo… - Absolutamente nada. Peter desistió de hacerla comer y pensó en otra forma de reanimarla – Sabes Su, Lucy me contó que hay un chico en la escuela que te gusta… se llama Matías, cierto?

La castaña no se inmuto ni un poco, solo suspiró y realmente Peter se estaba preocupando. Intentó algo más- Te contaré algo… algo que nadie, ninguno de ustedes sabe… Su, yo tengo una novia… su nombre es Sophia y…

-Ya lo sabía – Un susurró casi inaudible escapó de sus labios y por fin, Susan le miraba a los ojos

-Susan!- Exclamó feliz pero… - ¿Cómo que ya lo sabes?

Tardó unos segundos pero contestó – Ella misma me lo dijo.

-Cielos, ella no me dijo nada. – Se encogió de hombros y con voz mas fantasiosa siguió – Hay Su… Creo que estoy enamorado sabes? Ella es tan dulce, es tan valiente y tan bonita y…

-Creo que ya entendí – Dijo con un hilo de voz, se le notaba cansada

Peter se inclino y con la voz más dulce se despidió – Buenas noches Su – Se inclinó para besarle la mejilla sin que ella hiciese algún esfuerzo pero, las cosas no sucedieron para nada como él esperaba, en vez de dar un cariñoso beso de hermanos en la mejilla, se asemejó más aún beso dulce de grandes enamorados y no precisamente en la mejilla. Susan lo sujetaba del cuello de la camisa aferrándose a él mientras este, no correspondía pero no hacía nada para apartarse.

Susan le soltó y Peter, al querer alguna explicación, no pudo obtenerla pues ella ya estaba dormida.

Exhaló y trató de calmarse - Es solo la fiebre… si, si… es, es solo eso…

---------O

_.: Cinco años más tarde :._

-Dale, Lucy apúrate con el equipaje – Le apresuraba su hermana mayor quien también cargaba un par de maletas.

Era glorioso. Tanto ellas como sus hermanos estaba realmente feliz de mudarse, no por la idea de dejar a su madre sola en su casa si no por que por fin podrían independizarse aunque eso no quitaba que los cuatro tendrían que compartir techo y seguramente la convivencia sería difícil.

-Es hermoso verdad Peter?

-Si Lu, y lo mejor es que ahora que vivimos solos tendremos mucho tiempo para disfrutarlo…

-Yo escojo mi habitación – Intervino Susan corriendo por los peldaños hasta la segunda planta

-Oye eso no es justo!! – Exclamó Edmund divertido mientras corría tras ella seguido de Lucy y Peter.

"_Vivir de esta manera será muy divertida"-_ Pensaban los cuatro.

--------O---------O--------O--------O----------

Espero que les guste, es solo la primera parte.

ChaO. Es un Peter-x-Susan.

No se, siempre me gustaron estos dos personajes juntos y mas cuando pelean n.nU


	2. La Fortaleza

II La Fortaleza

Hace ya un mes que se habían mudado.

¿Las Razones? Muchas y muy validas.

Primero, él ya es un adulto… un joven… o un niño grande, era igual. El punto es que a su edad las responsabilidades y su forma de ser tienen que apegarse a un lineamiento que la gente suele llamar "vida de adultos". Ese era el tipo de vida que él quería llevar, lo pensó desde los dieciséis años pero ahora estaba aquí, tangible y real. Y daba miedo, claro.

Pero por alguna suerte o buen deseo, no tuvo que hacerlo sólo.

Sus hermanos, todos más jóvenes que él, desearon tener un independencia viva, alejarse de una vida que comenzaba tras de ellos. Sí, incluso después de un mes no pueden olvidar que su madre, quien les dio la vida a los cuatro, estaba a punto de ser madre por quinta vez.

Su mamá llevaba dos meses en cinta, dos meses completamente incómodos puesto que de un tiempo a la fecha sus progenitores habían actuado muy raro, con tantas peleas y problemas absorbiéndoles el aire para respirar.

Eso fue un impulso no premeditado que orilló a Peter a tomar las riendas de un mejor futuro.

Una casa, un lugar suyo, donde podía ser independiente. Y di sus hermanitos querían compartir esa experiencia con él, simplemente rehusarse no era una opción.

Esa mañana era turno de Lucy preparar el desayuno, era como una regla generalizada. Quien hacía la comida del día debía asegurarse de tenerla lista a las ocho, que era cuando la rutina de los cuatro comenzaba.

Peter bajó a la cocina, siguiendo, embelesado, el olor a pastel de manzana y café recién hecho. Era lunes y la única forma de aclarar su mente en un día tan odioso como ese era con una gran taza de humeante sustancia negra.

Un par de minutos después bajó Edmund, su rostro enfurruñado y sus ojos rojizos, difícilmente centrados en despertarse y hacerse a la idea que tenía que ir al Instituto. El uniforme, parecido al que él usaba años atrás, se acoplaba a la figura de su hermano, quien en muchas ocasiones comentaba el mal gusto de los fundadores del colegio. Todos se limitaban a reír, aunque Lucy no discordaba de aquella opinión.

–¿Dónde está, Su? –preguntó el rubio cuando tres de ellos tomaron su lugar en la mesa y devoraron con ansia los pedazos de pastel. – Se nos hará tarde para ir a la Universidad. Pronto la terminaré y no quiero llegar tarde.

–Sobre eso, Pet, ella se fue temprano.

Frunciendo el ceño miró su reloj de muñeca. Apenas eran las ocho quince. Susan odiaba levantarse antes de esa hora, era como despertar a un gato a base de una ducha. Imposible y doloroso para quien lo intentaba.

–No puedo creer que se fuera sin mí. ¿Y desde cuando se despierta antes?

–Desde que Matt tiene esa estúpida moto y viene a buscarla. –recriminó Edmund sabiendo que Lucy sólo estaba aminorando los hechos, omitiendo detalles. Pero él tenía un buen oído y Susan podía ser muy patosa.

Matthew Keppler. Ese chico de la secundaria que persigue a su hermana como una plaga enfermiza. A Peter y Edmund no les cae bien, tienen motivos, empezando por lo influenciable que es su hermana a veces. Porque Matt se metió con su novia de ese tiempo, Sophia, o porque Susan esta vilmente engañada. Y puede que ella sea la más lista de los cuatro pero a la hora de elegir novio…

Desastre.

–Va a oírme cuando la vea. –masculló el rubio. No iba a decir que estaba preocupado, pero tranquilo tampoco era una palabra que reflejara algo en ese momento. –Me tengo que ir, cuídense chicos.

– Adiós. –escuchó a sus espaldas cuando el aire de ciudad le golpeó.

El mayor salió a las calles de Londres y, pasadas unas calles, volvió el rostro a su hogar. A pesar de que la casa no era la más extravagante de todas, le gustaba, era muy acogedora y, de frente, le recordaba mucho a una fortaleza, como las que creaba en el patio cuando era sólo un crío.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

¿Quién le diría que el futuro le deparaba estas cosas?

Se sentía muy bien tener esa casa, con sus hermanos.

Era la fortaleza Pevensie y eso era fantástico.

Ahora sólo pensaba en que lo mejor sería correr hacia la universidad y guardar energías. Debía trabaja por las tardes pues sabía, que un contra de esa vida, era el alquiler.


End file.
